I'm only yours
by AryaBaratheon
Summary: “¿Se olvido de lo que usted y yo sentíamos?” “No, jamás olvidaría los sentimientos hacia aquella dama quien se robo mi corazón y me hizo suyo de por vida” -VenezuelaXColombia-


**Titulo:** I'm Only Yours

**Summary: **"¿Se olvido de lo que usted y yo sentíamos?" "No, jamás olvidaría los sentimientos hacia aquella dama quien se robo mi corazón y me hizo suyo de por vida"

**Pareja:** Andrés/María (Venezuela/Colombia)

**Discliminer:** ewe Venezuela y Colombia son mios (?)

**Advertencias: **Malas palabras e incesto

**Notas de la Autora**: Me jure que nunca haría una pareja de estos dos, pero el incesto es adorable ¿No ven el incesto LenXRin? Además, pobre Colombia, aguantándose al Veme en todas sus tonterías y peleándose es obvio que se aman en el fondo a fin de cuentas una vez fueron uno solo :D

**Venezuela:** Andrés

**Colombia:** María

* * *

Otra discusión entre su jefe y los dos jefes de sus hermanos, que molesto, los roces que siempre tenía con Venezuela eran ridículos y siempre se contentaban después. Pero aquellas pendejadas le parecían ridículas.

Pero ninguno de los tres países reaccionaba, Ecuador jugaba con su tortuguita muy feliz mientras Venezuela miraba al cielo pensando en la descomposición de los plátanos o lo que sea y Colombia estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos. Mientras miraba a su hermano Venezuela.

No podía negar que era guapo, guapísimo, con una piel blanca pero sin exagerar, aquellos ojos negros mar Caribe y el cabello despeinado le parecían bonitos, Ecuador también era lindo pero se veía como muy niño con ese peinado de honguito.

-Que fastidio-Comento Ecuador-¿No te aburres tortuguita?-

-¿ECUADOR HABLAS CON TORTUGAS?-grito Venezuela aterrado

-Eres muy mal ecologista, las tortugas son seres vivos como tú y como yo-

-Jesús yo no soy ecologista-

-¡Y ESO QUE TIENES PARTE DEL AMAZONAS!-

-Vene y Ecu dejen la tontería-razono Colombia-Recuerden que esto es importante

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué vinimos en primer lugar?-Pregunto Venezuela-Es que se me olvido

-¡Recuerde que intentamos volver a tener buenas relaciones!-Bufo Colombia-O al menos yo lo intento

Ya iba a comenzar una pelea entre esos dos y como se esperaba: estallo en gritos, resaltando el bello lenguaje español demostrado en la joya que Venezuela tenía por boca (nótese el sarcasmo) mientras Colombia intentaba razonar con él. Cuando Venezuela soltó aquella oración.

-¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA? ¿ES POR QUE ME BESÉ CON ALICIA CUANDO GANÓ EL MISS UNIVERSO? (1) ¿O POR QUÉ ME SEPARÉ DE TI HACE MUCHOS SIGLOS? ¡NO TE CREAS MUCHO SOLO PORQUE FUISTE VIRREINATO HACE COMO 200 AÑOS COLOMBIA!

Ecuador se imaginaba un regaño fuerte de Colombia, pero lo que vio fue que su hermana estaba llorando…miro feo a Venezuela, así no se trataba a una dama y menos a tu hermana.

-Colombia yo…-No lo dejo hablar porque Colombia había abofeteado al adolecente mientras este caía al piso, la chica tenía fuerza.

-Es un tonto-

Dicho eso salió corriendo mientras Venezuela se sentía como un imbécil, sacar el tema de cuando fueron uno solo no fue solo una unión militar, fue _algo mas _por supuesto que ellos dos son los únicos que saben eso, sabía que no tenía derecho a gritarle ese tipo de cosas…Joder se paso burda.

Jamás se considero como España que le pedía perdón a Romano si este no quería hablarle, le tacho varias veces de sometido y que se hiciera respetar. Aunque este siempre le dijo "Hay que respetar a las damas o a tu pareja" Y mierda que tenía razón…

Sintió lastima por sí mismo, el no era nadie para una dama como Colombia, no era atlético como Brasil, no era atento por la naturaleza como Ecuador, no era apasionado y sometido como España ni tenía la _genialidad _como ella dice de América.

_-Posiblemente me vea como un imbécil-_pensó con tristeza

Bueno es que él lo único bueno que tenia era su petróleo y su amada isla Margarita, ya que él era muy propuesto a tener unos pésimos gobiernos (Y lo peor, a repetirlos) ¡Pero al diablo! Tendría que ir a disculparse.

¿Cómo se lo diría?

_Colombia, lamento lo que dije_

_Chama, de pana que me comporte como un idiota, pero perdóname_

¿Si la besaba en los labios sería algo malo? Claro, sería una cagada de su parte. Noto a su mascota venir del cielo, su turpial y lo recibió en la mano.

-Hola Gustavo ¿Me ayudas con un problema?-Joder, le pedía un consejo a un ave y se burlaba de Ecuador, tremenda contradicción-Bueno tú conoces a mi hermana Colombia…yo le solté varias cosas y la hice llorar ¡No me digas que soy un cretino! Ya sé que lo soy ¿Qué hago?-

Aun recuerda cuando comenzó la relación más profunda que hermandad de esos dos

_**Flashback**_

La niña andaba pensando en su guerra independentista, conocía a Antonio, el había estado en Guerras y no le tendría piedad, a veces pensaba que sus hermanos tenían razón y que él solo los veía como recursos económicos.

Hundió la cabeza en sus rodillas cuando una voz bien conocida la sacudió

-¿Nueva Granada?-

-Oh, es usted Venezuela-Se seco las lágrimas

-Coño ¿A quién esperabas entonces? ¿Por qué estas llorando?-

-Es que…-la chica empezó a llorar-No sé si esto sea correcto, es que si pierdo...

-Tú no perderás-

La chica volteo, su hermano estaba bastante seguro de ella y de si mismo

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-

-Tonta, aunque pierdas yo y Páez iremos a patearle bien duro el trasero a España si se le ocurre tocarte el cabello ¡Ese idiota y sus tropas no son nada para alguien como yo!-

-Se lo agradezco-

Ambos se sonrieron, era bueno tenerse el uno al otro, a fin de cuentas estaban en eso de época independentista y eran vecinos (Claro, las típicas peleas de hermanos eran normales) de repente lo noto…

-Vene ¿Qué le paso en el brazo?-

La herida era GRANDE en el brazo derecho de Venezuela y ni había acabado de cicatrizar.

-Nah, solo es herida de guerra, guevonadas pa' mi-

-¿Seguro?-

-¡Por supuesto! Um, Nueva Granada-

-¿Si?-

-Quiero probar algo-

Ay no, las tonterías que Venezuela inventaba eran horribles, o al menos eso creía hasta que…el niño se acerco mucho a su hermana y ella ni se movió un centímetro hasta que…

El la beso, bueno no era una gran cosa, fue un piquito nada más ¿O fue más? Bueno el punto es que se sintió en plena adolescencia, se sintió como si se levantara del cielo y que lo de la guerra con el idiota de España fuera un problema sin importancia.

¿Amor? Estaba mal por supuesto, pero lo prohibido es dulce. Además por eso él estaba peleando ¿No? Peleaba por su libertad

Y por el derecho de tener cualquier cosa

_Y desde luego su hermana era lo primero que él deseaba_

**Fin flashback**

**

* * *

  
**

Mientras tanto, Colombia andaba (Raro en ella) despotricando, no por los jefes de su hermano, ni por sus malcriadeces, no. Estaba despotricando contra el mismo Venezuela.

No era que Vene le cayera mal, no que va, no por nada es su hermano mayor (aunque sea el más inmaduro) y habían pasado años…habían sido ¿Ami-rivales? Para que aquel país no se haya ganado un puesto entre las personas más queridas entre la colombiana.

¡Pero como se le ocurría decirle lo de él y Alicia! Aquella Miss se porto muy mal con él para que le echara en cara que él la beso, bueno era normal que él no supiera lo que decía y que al rato se disculpara pero se había pasado.

-Ese tonto…debería enviarle mis tropas y hacerle una invasión para que me perteneciera de una vez y mantenerlo calmado-mascullo

-Me encanta tu opinión de mi-escucho la voz de Venezuela a sus espaldas-Oye Colombia, mira chama escucha…

-Usted no me tutee, no sea atrevido-

-Soy tu hermano, tengo derecho a tutearte, como sea, lamento lo que te dije, de pana que fui un pajúo ¿me perdonas?-

-…-Guardo silencio, la estaba haciendo llorar

-Ay no Colombia no te pongas a llorar, tu sabes que no me gusta verte así, lamento lo que dije sobre lo de Alicia y lo de cuando me separé-

Colombia evito mirarlo.

-Es que…usted…-

-¿Yo qué? ¿Qué pasa Colo?-

-Es que…últimamente he tenido muchos problemas con usted y su gobierno, su jefe se la pasa discutiendo con el mío y creo que ya no me quiere como antes-

-¡Ay Colombia si eres gafa!-Ok, Venezuela: Poco tacto para hablar pero…-¡Es obvio que te quiero! ¡Es que mi jefe no sirve! ¿CREES QUE NUNCA HE PENSADO EN PEDIRLE AL IMBÉCIL DE INGLATERRA QUE CON SU MAGIA RARA REVIVA A MIS PATRIOTAS Y QUE LE DEN SU MERECIDO? En fin ¿Quién te dijo semejante estupidez? Si es Estados Unidos juro por Dios que le corto las bolas-

-Andrés-

-Dígame María-

-¿Usted…se olvido de lo que usted y yo sentíamos? ¡Yo lo amaba y usted lo sabe!-

Silencio.

Y empezó a llover, genial.

Un silencio aterradoramente silencioso…hasta que.

Andrés beso a María en toda la boca mientras la abrazaba.

-No, jamás olvidaría los sentimientos hacia la dama que se robo mi corazón y que me hizo suyo de por vida ¿Me crees tan idiota?-

-La verdad...-

-Soy tuyo Colombia, tal vez no territorialmente, pero te ganaste mi amor, te amo más que comerme una arepa mientras veo un partido Caracas vs Magallanes-

_-Hombres-_Pensaba Colombia mientras dijo-¿Me amas más que comer y ver un partido?

-Broma, broma-rieron mientras le quitaba el cabello de la cara-Ven Mary, no quiero que te mojes.

Le beso de nuevo y la llevo a dormir en su departamento, pese a las tremendas bocinas y de el sonido de Venezolana de Televisión con su programa la Hojilla y Globovisión (2) (Venezuela maldijo un par de veces que lloviera porque la hubiera llevado al Ávila) Para esos dos no había nada que los interrumpiera.

Porque cuando dos personas se aman, esa persona es lo único que te importa

* * *

**Fin**

_Dios mío…que gay me quedo (¿) aunque hay que reconocer que me gusto ver al Vene con sus hormonas abiertas (¿)_

_1: Cuando Venezuela habla de Alicia, se refiere a Alicia Machado, cuarta Miss Universo de origen venezolano que ha tenido MUCHA polemica  
_

_2: Venezolana de televisión es un canal dedicado al gobierno mientras que Globovision es el canal de la oposición._

_Turpial: Ave Nacional de Venezuela_

_De pana: en serio_

_Guevonadas: estupideces_

_Pajúo: Tonto, aburrido, o chismoso_

_PD: si se sienten ofendidos por su creencia política...pues jodanse, aún tengo el derecho de escribir lo que quiera :D_


End file.
